


Leaves

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Deathfic, Drabble, Gen, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaves mark the passage of time and the passage of lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "leaves" for the Drabble Game at the Delphic Expanse.

At Hayes’ memorial, the fallen bright red and yellow leaves of autumn turned to brown, sodden clumps in the incessant chilly drizzle.

When Trip came home, the shade of green, leafy trees provided the only respite from a temperature of 95 and humidity that made it feel like 110.

At Hoshi’s funeral, leaves were but buds, the air filled with the scent of flowering cherry trees, the ground covered with their pink and white petals.

Malcolm was buried in the bleak midwinter, the trees bare and dark against the gray sky, no protection from the icy wind off the sea.


End file.
